


The name's Venus you crazy Roman - An interview with Aphrodite Goddess of Love

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By TaliA concerned sister shares.





	The name's Venus you crazy Roman - An interview with Aphrodite Goddess of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own them, not making any money off them. Wouldn't take the blame for season 4, 5 and Lucy Lawless' pregnancy written into the show, that's Rob Tapert's fault. I don't want to offend anyone, so please don't be offended.  
> Note: I did it, I wrote another interview, I was really bored. Also this was actually written after season 5 aired so I know a little bit more then I did while writing the first interviews, but I still haven't seen any of it. DAM CHANNEL 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just a nutty Aussie having a psychotic episode here.

Sarah: Hi, I'm Sarah Brown. Today I am going to be talking to Aphrodite Goddess of Love, you may also know her as Venus, that's if you are a crazy Roman who wants to take over the world and kill Xena. *sugar sweet smile* Hello Dite, may I call you Dite?

Dite: Sure.

Sarah: So, what's it like being the Goddess of Love?

Dite: Okay. People think I am really dumb just cause I am like blonde and wear hardly nothing and like talk like a valley girl.

Sarah: Huh, fancy that.

Dite: *Looks annoyed* But I'm not! I can fry you like a egg.

Sarah: *Perks up* You spend alot of your time with your brother Ares, am I right?

Dite: Yeah, he is teaching me how to be more threatening.

Sarah: It shows. So what do you think of your brother?

Dite: He's a little darling. So caring, would beat the shit out of anyone who hurt me. Now that's the way a brother should be, not like Herc. Mister "lets talk it over first" ah...... Although Herc has the right idea about love, "I will love you until Hera comes and kills you" Ares on the other hand has no idea how to approach the subject. Like you don't make the girl crazy and wait until she is ready to jump off a cliff before you make your move, or frame her for murder, or offer to save her kid if she has one with you, or tell her to drag her best friend behind a horse through an Amazon Village or.........

Sarah: We get the point. I take it you are talking about Ares slight obsession with Xena?

Dite: *Rolls her eyes* Oh however did you guess that one? But the giving up his Godhood to save Gab and Eve was a good move, even after the Warrior babe slaughtered my Hephie.

Sarah: I am so sorry for your loss.

Dite: What...huh? Oh that, I'm over it. No point in beating around the bush.

Sarah: *Looks slightly uncomfortable* I didn't hear anything about Cupid, what happened to him?

Dite: He was off ‘conveniently' doing something else when everyone got killed. He's grounded for a week now.

Sarah: Oh. Do you have any advice for all of those people out there hoping love will come their way?

Dite: Have faith, don't look to hard love will find you when you aren't looking, and don't mess with Xena's kid or you are likely to lose a vital body part. *Sweet smile*

Sarah: *Nervous laugh* Nice meeting you.

Dite: K.....bye.

 

The End


End file.
